Kupu-Kupu Salju (Remake)
by Nyxeirenne
Summary: Kalau saja nanti malam ada bintang jatuh, Baekhyun akan memohon agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Sekadar untuk berterimakasih, atau sekadar mengembalikan tas sepatu ini. Atau... sekadar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. /Exo Fanfiction. Chanbaek. Krisbaek. Taoris, etc. Newbie. RnR pleaseee


**Kupu-kupu Salju**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Kupu-kupu Salju.**

**Author : Nyxeirenne**

**Genre : Yaoi, Brothership.**

**Pairing : Baekyeol, and others.**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyun/Suho, etc.**

**FF ini remake dari novel yang berjudul '****Kupu-kupu Salju' karya Felice Cahyadi****. Alur cerita, ide, dll semuanya mutlak milik Felice Cahyadi. Nyx cuma terinspirasi untuk meremake novel ini dengan exo sebagai tokoh utamanya dan merubah gender dari pemeran aslinya di sini. Ini FF pertama yang Nyx post di Ffn dan ini juga bukan hasil pemikiran Nyx sendiri jadi mohon bantuannya readersdul. Syukur-syukur ada yang mau ngeriview FF ini. hehehe so...**

**HAPPY READING**!~

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang!" desak seorang namja mungil kepada namja yang lebih tua didepannya.

Byun Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman berada ditempat ini, bersama orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak -satunya alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin meninggalkan kafe 'La Berry' ini sejak sejam yang lalu adalah kelezatan dari kue-kue yang menjadi menu utama cafe itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang Baek, jadi bisakah kau bersabar sedikit?" ucap Suho- kakak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. _Sebentar lagi? _Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti! Sejak tadi hyungnya selalu bilang "sebentar lagi", tapi kenyataannya mereka tak kunjung pulang ke rumah.

"Aish, ayolah hyung! Memangnya apalagi yang hyung tunggu?" Baekhyun mengerang gemas. Alisnya bertaut dan bibir mungilnya dikerucutkan tanda ia sedang merajuk.

Suho tersenyum manja Baekhyun itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, hyung ingin bertemu dengan teman hyung dulu" Suho berkata sambil menatap adik tirinya itu.

"Teman? Aish jinja teman yang mana lagi hyung?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, seakan dapat menemukan teman yang dimaksud Suho tadi. Sejak tadi Suho sudah bertemu dan mengobrol dengan lusinan temannya dan masih saja kurang?

"Dia adik kelas hyung waktu di Jepang. Dulu kami sempat satu sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba dia kembali ke Korea saat masuk SMA" lalu Suho mengedipkan mata kepada Baekhyun "Mau hyung kenalkan? Dia tampan loh"

Mendengar ucapan hyung tirinya ini, Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa memutar bola mata dengan jemu. "Kalau dari tadi hyung tidak melihat teman hyung itu di sini, artinya teman hyung tidak di sini. Ayo pulaaang!" Baekhyun merengek pada hyungnya.

"Dia pasti datang. Karena dia bilang..."

Baekhyun sudah malas mendengar ocehan Suho. Ia tahu Suho belum ingin pulang dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus mengikuti aturan mainnya. Kalau tidak, ia harus pulang naik taksi sendirian atau bus mungkin. Tapi yang menyebalkan, sekalipun Baekhyun tidak keberatan naik taksi atau bus, Suho pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya.

Umma Baekhyun dan appa Suho- Kim Youngwoon, seorang pengusaha berdarah Jepang-Korea, resmi menikah kurang lebih satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Pernikahan merekalah yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun dan ummanya meninggalkan kampung halaman mereka untuk memulai hidup baru di Seoul.

Segalanya menjadi benar-benar istimewa untuk Baekhyun; memiliki ayah, memiliki kakak laki-laki, tinggal di rumah besar, dan menetap di ibu kota. Semuanya benar-benar baru dan bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan sebelumnya- ia ditinggalkan appa kandungnya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan selalu kesepian di apartemen kecil dengan perabot seadanya.

Kim Junmyeon atau Suho adalah seorang kakak yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Sama sekali bukan karena wajah tampan dan kejeniusan sang kakak tapi karena perhatian yang diberikan Suho kepadanya. Ia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Kembali pada suasana 'La Berry' Suho makin asyik berbincang-bincang dengan temannya. Ia seakan melupakan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

_Ugh! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan! _Baekhyun cemberut.

"Mereka adalah teman-teman hyung waktu di Jepang dulu" Suho berkata pada Baekhyun setelah teman-temannya itu pergi.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku mau pulaaaaang!" rengeknya. Namja manis itu menghentakkan kaki kesal.

Tepat saat itu Suho meliahat seseorang menuju meja mereka sambil membawa segelas lemonade. Seseorang yang dikenalnya. Mata Suho berbinar, pertanda telah menemukan sosok yang ingin ditemuinya sejak tadi. "Ah, itu dia..."

"Hyung! Aku ingin ke toilet dulu" seru Baekhyun, ia tidak memperhatikan hyungnya. Suaranya meredam suara Suho. Namja manis itu segera berdiri dengan wajah kesal dan gerakan kasar. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar ingi ke toilet, tapi ia sudah terlalu jemu duduk di tempat itu. Lagipula Baekhyun yakin Suho masih belum mau pulang entah sampai kapan. _Mungkin sampai aku berubah menjadi lumut, baru hyung mau pulang, _batin Baekhyun kesal.

_BRUUUKK!_

Ia menabrak seseorang yang tadi berjalan cepat ke arah meja mereka dan berada persis dibelakangnya. Yang lebih buruk lagi, segelas lemonade yang dibawa namja itu kontan tumpah ke jaketnya karena bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun. Namja manis itu menutup mulut, tekesiap menyaksikan lemonade berwarna kuning muda mengotori jaket denim Ralph Lauren yang dikenakan namja itu.

"Ah Mianhae..." Baekhyun merasa wajahnya panas, "Mianhae, mianhae!" ulangnya lagi sambil merogoh tasnya dengan cepat, mencari saputangan.

Namja didepannya kelihatan terkejut. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandang wajah panik Baekhyun yang kini sedang membersihkan tumpahan lemonade pada jaketnya dengan saputangan pink bergambar strawberry.

"Gwaenchana. Kemarikan saputangannya, biar aku yang membersihkannya" namja itu berkata pelan- sama sekali tidak ada nada kesal apalagi marah dalam suaranya. Ia mengambil saputangan Baekhyun dan menyeka jaketnya. Ketika namja itu mengambil saputangan Baekhyun jemari mereka sempat bersentuhan sedikit, membuat Baekhyun dengan gugup menarik tangannya.

Suho nyaris berdiri untuk memberi sedikit bantuan-entah apa pun bentuknya. Namun ia malah membatalkan niatnya dan kembali duduk sambilmenonton adegan yang terjadi di depannya itu.

Baekhyun menatap wajah namja yang ditabraknya dengan takut-takut. Ia ingin memastikan tidak akan dibentak dengan perkataan macam "Pakai mata kalau jalan!" dan sebangsanya. Seakan menyadari si penabrak mengamatinya, namja tampan itu berhenti menyeka sejenak dan balas menatap Baekhyun tepat pada mata sipit namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun kontan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk, merasa kesal pada Suho, merasa bersalah karena menabrak namja di hadapannya ini juga merasa agak deg-degan ditatap dengan cara seperti itu.

Seketika ia ingat kunci mobil Suho yang ada di dalam tasnya. "Aku ke mobil duluan, hyung!" ujarnya sebelum berlalu cepat, meninggalkan namja asing itu berdiri di samping meja yang ditempati Suho. Bahkan Suho pun belum sempat menyahut.

Sementara itu, si namja asing terperangah. Sambil memandang sosok Baekhyun yang keluar dari pintu 'La Berry' dengan tangan masih menggengam saputangan strawberry milik Baekhyun, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah namja itu.

_I've got to know who he is..._

Kalau saja tengah malam nanti ada bintang jatuh, namja itu akan memohon agar bisa beremu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Sekadar untuk mengembalikan saputangan gadis itu, atau sekadar untuk berkenalan. Atau... sekadar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

* * *

.

.

**EMPAT HARI KEMUDIAN...**

**.**

**.**

Suatu pagi yang tenang. Suho mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah barunya-Seoul International School- untuk mengambil seragam dan buku-buku pelajaran yang akan dipakai minggu depan ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun memasuki gedung sekolah berlantai 9 di kawasan Seoul itu. Pada saat menjalani tes penerimaan murid baru ia sudah kemari dan diliputi rasa takjub luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Gedung sekolah itu benar-benar besar dan mewah, serta dilengkapi dengan fasilitas terbaik!

Baekhyun senang seklai appa Kim memilihkan sekolah terbaik untuknya. Dengan memiliki keluarga baru, sekolah baru yang sangat keren, dan tentunya teman-teman baru juga, Baekhyun yakin masa SMA-nya akan sangat menyenagkan.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri penuh semangat. Baekhyun keluar dari ruang administrasi sambil membawa tas karton besar berisi dua setel seragam lengkap dan dua setel seragam kasual.

Di tangan kanannya Baekhyun menenteng tas plastik superberat berisi buku-buku pelajarannya. Tadi petugas administrasi sekolah memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati karena tas plastik itu agak tipis dan bisa saja jebol tiba-tiba mengingat betapa berat dan banyaknya buku-buku di dalamnya.

Sambil menuruni eskalator, Alice memeriksa tas plastiknya. _Sepertinya sih baik-baik saja, _pikirnya. _Hmm, memang agak tipis sih ... tapi sepertinya tidak masalah deh._

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun ke SIS, Suho berkata ia akan mampir sebentar ke rumah temannya yang tak jauh dari situ, dan setelahnya ia akan menjemput Baekhyun. Kata Suho, kalau Baekhyun bosan, ia bisa mampir ke BookField, Music&Me, atau Big East Cafe. Ketiganya terletak di arena pertokoan mungil persis di depan SIS.

Ketiganya menarik. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membandingkannya dengan sekolahnya dulu di Busan. Di daerah sekitar sekolahnya hanya ada kedai ramyun, tteokbokki, dan makanan tradisional lainnya. Tidak ada toko buku nyaman music store komplet, maupun kafe kecil simpel nan eksotis seperti sekarang ini.

Ketika Baekhyun berdiri persis di depan gerbang SIS, ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada BookField. Selain karena gemar membaca, ia sedang tidak _sreg _beli CD maupun makanan.

Jalan raya di depan sekolah cukup ramai. Mobil demi mobil berseliweran. Baekhyun menguatkan genggamannya pada dua kantong besar di tangannya dan bersiap menyebrangi jalan. Ia berjalan agak cepat melintasi _zebra cross._

Ketika hampir sampai di seberang, mendadak ia menyadari tangan kanannya teasa enteng. Baekhyun terkejut! Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tas plastiknya robek dan buku-bukunya berceceran di jalan.

"Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun memekik sambil melihat ke arah datangnya mobil. _Kosong. _Ia punya kemsempatan untuk memunguti buku-bukunya. Ia kembali dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu berjongkok untuk memunguti buku-bukunya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebuah truk besar melaju kencang ke arahnya. Klakson truk itu seperti bereriak.

_Aku akan mati, _serunya dalam hati. _Aku akan mati!_

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, yakin bahwa sekalipun ia bergerak, ia tetap terlambat. Gemetaran ia memeluk buku-bukunya, menyongsong detik terakhir hidupnya. Namun...

Tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya kuat sekali. Baekhyun terhuyung lemas ke arah orang itu. Buku-buku dalam pelukannya- yang tadi ia selamatkan hingga mempertaruhkan nyawanya- kembali terjatuh beserta tasnya. Hanya tubuh Baekhyun yang kini aman, nyaris dalam pelukan orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Aku selamat. Aku selamat. Aku selamat.

Baekhyun mengatur nafas sementara ia masih belum sanggu bergerak, terlalu syok untuk menyadari segala yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi tahu-tahu indranya menangkap samar wangi parfum maskulin tetapi lembut, hingga ia pun sadar ia sedang nyaris berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, wajah Baekhyun tersentuh lengan _hoody _hitam yang dikenakan namja penyelamat itu.

Baekhyun mundur sedikit lalu mengangkat wajah, menatap pahlawannya pagi ini. Seorang namja sekitar tujuh belas tahunan dengan postur jangkung atletis dan rambut pirang agak panjang.

"Gomawo...," Baekhyun bergumam pelan, nyaris tidak bersuara. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Ia masih sangat syok, wajahnya pucat.

Namja itu tidak menyahut. Ia malah menyodorkan tas plastik BookField berisi komik-komik miliknya kepada Baekhyun, lalu berjalan menuju jalan raya. Pandangan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Namja itu dengan gesit mengambil semua buku Baekhyun dan tas seragam Baekhyun.

"Ah... gomawo" Baekhyun mengulangi ucapannya- kali ini dengan nada penuh syukur- ketika namja pirang itu kembali menghampirinya.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namja pirang itu menyerahkan tas seragam Baekhyun lalu membuka bagasi mobilnya yang diparkir di deoan BookField, mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu dari tas serut berbahan kain.

"Lebih baik kau pakai ini daripada tas plastik yang gampang robek," namja pirang itu menjejalkan buku-buku Baekhyun ke tas serut, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Pikirannya berhenti. Ia hanya menerima saja tas serut itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, membahayakan nyawa hanya demi buku yang bisa kau beli lagi..." namja itu bergumam sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun sepintas. Setelah menyambar kantong plastik BookField berisi komik miliknya dari tangan Baekhyun, ia berjalan santai menuju mobilnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu namja pirang itu menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyu ingin memanggil dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih, namun ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Namja itu terlalu memukaunya. Dengan sikap kepahlawanannya, ia telah menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun dan dengan sigap mengambil buku-buku Baekhyun tanpa panik, lalu dengan santai memasukkan buku-buku malang itu ke dalam tas bekas menyimpan sepatunya! Terakhir, dengan ekspresi _snob_ yang datar, ia mengatai Baekhyun 'bodoh'

Baekhyun merasakan gelenyar dalam perutnya ketika tadi tatapannya sempat bertemu dengan namja itu. Bahkan kini, ketika sedang berdiri di depan BookField seperti orang linglung sambil merunut kejadian tadi, Baekhyun masih merasakan gelenyar itu.

Siapakah dia? Apakah dia siswa SIS juga?

Kalau saja nanti malam ada bintang jatuh, Baekhyun akan memohon agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Sekadar untuk berterimakasih, atau sekadar mengembalikan tas sepatu ini. Atau... sekadar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END


End file.
